Love Isn't Supposed to be Sent By Owl
by wickedplay
Summary: [[Remus Lupin]] A piece of paper in a book starts off a love that fate, itself, had decided on but misunderstandings lead a fairytale romance into disaster when our leading lady comes to Hogwarts


**Love Isn't Supposed to be Sent By Owl Remus Lupin #1: Flashback Time **

**---- FLASHBACK ----**

**Remus' House, last week before going back to Hogwarts**

It was the end of summer and all the Marauders were sixteen and cocky.

Or at least James Potter and Sirius Black were.

They had decided to go into their Sixth Year and make it the best year so far… which basically meant much, much more pranks, but less getting caught by Professor McGonagall and Finch.

Remus Lupin highly doubted that last piece…

They were sitting around drinking lemonade that Mrs. Lupin had prepared them. She was always so excited and glad to see all of them, especially Sirius… which he quickly pointed out to Remus whenever the chance came up.

Remus' light brown hair covered his amber eyes as they poured over the book he was reading. He sat in a lawn chair apparently deeply concentrated in the book but as he looked up he smiled as he glanced as his companions and it lit up his pale attractive face.

James was sitting on the ground because Remus had told him that the air was cooler down there and Remus was always right. His handsome face was relaxed and he unwittingly messed up his already untidy hair, since he was so used to doing it during school as he believed the ladies loved it but in reality made him look like an arse.

And again a fact that Sirius loved to point out…

Peter Pettigrew, the last of the four, was staring at James, his idol, and was smoothing back his string blonde hair; unfortunately the effect that he got wasn't quite what James achieved. Peter was chubby and the most pathetic of the Marauders. It was no guessing game as to why his nickname was Wormtail and his Animagus form a rat.

Sirius leaned against one of the chairs, his hair longer then the others. It was black and suited his good-looking face. A fact he, once again, loved to point out. He sipped his lemonade as he watched the sunset. He loves being at Remus' house, it was so peaceful because muggles didn't judge you and call you a blood traitor and beside Remus' mom love him.

"Padfoot," James called to Sirius, a nickname given to him because he transformed into a large black dog, a form that matched his personality very well. Dog was supposed to be man's best friend and Sirius was the best friend anyone could have not to mention that dogs were not the brightest of creatures and unfortunately neither was Sirius.

"Prongs," Sirius replied, "my dearest of loves."

"You're such a poof."

"As are you piss-head."

The _witty _banter between the two boys continued for a few hours, until to Remus' belief it started to rain; forcing them indoors. As it was relatively late, Mrs. Lupin forced the boys into bed as Mr. Lupin chuckled.

They were always happy to accommodate Remus' friends; most people were prejudice against werewolves but thankfully thanks to Professor Dumbledore, Remus had found a school, was a perfect and had a group of friends that would do anything for him. They only wished that he could find a girlfriend.

The same thought was running through Remus' head as he lay down to sleep. Sirius' snoring was keeping him awake though James and Peter didn't seem to mind it. He was the only one among the four who didn't have a girlfriend. James had Lily, and even though she said she hated him, Remus' had heard enough about him whenever Lily and he talked they were both perfects and good friends… that he knew that she subconsciously liked him and it was fact that James was obsessed with her. Sirius had more then enough fan girls and even Peter had a mousy girlfriend now.

He signed and tilted his head back to rest against the headboards. He turned on the lamp next to him and opened up his book again; but he couldn't concentrate. He grabbed a piece of paper and started to write on it, a trick his mother had taught him to organize your thoughts together.

_"I'm in love with love. I don't want some petty hookup or a bit of fluff. I want a girlfriend. I don't want a slag but a girl that I can talk to. I want a girl I can hold in my arms when it rains and…"_

He was interrupted as Sirius started to stir. He thought quickly, he didn't want or need his friends to see what he was writing, so he put it in the one place they wouldn't look. A book.

Remus turned off the light and tried to go back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

The next morning all thoughts were forgotten of the paper hidden in the book. The book, incidentally, was to be returned the next morning to Hogwarts'. Madam Pince, the head librarian didn't approve of most students but Remus was an exception. He was a perfect and a paragon of the library rules.

Remus packed the book with care and sent it back to Hogwarts, forgetting the private piece of paper stuck in the center…

**---- END FLASHBACK ----**

The book, by the way, was Scarlet Cobra's _Book of the Supernatural_; a bestseller of the most paranormal events, things and places ever to exist in the universe. The book was very rare and very expensive. Most copies were owned by private owners and Hogwarts only owned a single copy which they lent out to fellow schools accordingly.

The moment Madam Pince received the book, Professor Dumbledore asked her to send it to Beauxbatons, their sister school that hosted only girls and was in the south of France.

Beauxbatons had started a week earlier then them and one of their prized students has asked for that particular book and Madam Frast, Beauxbatons' head librarian, was only happy to oblige.

Anastasia Blake, the perfect model of a Beauxbatons' girl stood at the counter waiting, her fingers itching to get the book that had won **The Book of the Century. **Her chestnut hair was pinned back, emphasizing her striking face; she smiled as she turned towards Madam Frast.

"Thank you so much Madam Frast!" Anastasia said as she walked out.

Her walk was focused as she walked outside to where her best friend Blaire Masters stood. Blaire was banned from the library from excessive noise so she had waited for Ana rather then risk Madam Frast's wrath.

The book clutched in Ana's hand was essentially for Blaire. Blaire's jet-black hair framed her beautiful face, her violet eyes lit up as she saw her best friend and the book that she had long awaited for. It was always a surprise as first that the girls were best friends as they seemed drastically different; though they were both gorgeous and were knows to be the brightest of students. Blaire's uniform barely skimmed the top of her thighs though Ana was up to code. Blaire was a known troublemaker and Ana was a known teacher's pet. Blaire was loud and friendly and Ana was quiet and distant. Blaire was pureblood and both Ana's parents were muggles.

The differences could go on and on…

But they were both the sweetest people and somehow none of the differences seemed to matter in the face of true friendship.

"Here, Blaire." Ana said as she handed the book to her.

"Thanks doll." Blaire replied. "Now your spiffy little boyfriend is waiting for you… I'd go now before he gets cranky."

"Ha-ha. Joke all you want but you should come with us, we're just going down to the village."

"No, it's okay… you guys need your time alone and I really want to read this."

"Are you sure I can't tempt you with some last minute shopping?"

Blaire chuckled, Ana always did know her the best but this time she would have to turn the offer down. They girls said their goodbyes, both heading different ways. Blaire went back to their dorm room.

"Oh sweet Merlin, we're worse then boys." She said as she looked into their room.

Blaire and Ana were in their sixth year at Beauxbatons and as tradition required two of the upper-class women were supposed to go spend half a year at Hogwarts. This year it landed upon the duo. They had started to pack but for some reason had not finished and the room now looked as if closet had thrown up in it.

Delightful.

Blaire plopped down on her bed and started to open the book. But the book opened to the center where a piece of paper was placed, as if acting like a bookmark.

Blaire sat up to find her trashcan to throw the paper away but she something stopped her.

It was as if fate propelled her to look at the other side where a few scribbled words had been written…


End file.
